xmyk_23_45andmariofandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic
Sonic is a major character in the episodes. After he was disinfected by the Black Hole Disorder, Sonic has played a more major role as a sidekick of Mario throughout the series. He is the fastest in the Nintendo province and possibly the fastest on the entire planet. He comes from the Sonic games created by Sega and is known as a 3rd party character of Smash Bros. Personality Sonic is very hyper-active. He is able to talk very fast and fluently at the same time and he is always on the go. One feature about him disliked by many other characters in the series is the fact that he brags a lot. He seems to have joy in picking fights with other characters, especially his rival KJ. He is a very popular student at Pictochat Middle School and is probably the best at hitting the girls. He is also castigated a lot because he does tasks with slop and haste. In the beginning of the series, Sonic and a few other hedgehogs were sucked in and ejected from a black hole in space. This gave them the Black Hole Disorder which caused them to run around the place like crazy people. Since the cure, however, Sonic has changed much, and it is hard to recall the condition he had before. However, people has always characterized him as annoying, even after he was given the cure. Appearance Sonic is a blue hedgehog. He is walks on two feet and acts as a human being would when walking. He also has a pointy black nose, which some people make fun of at times. Abilities Sonic is the fastest hedgehog in NIntendo, and possibly in the world. He's so fast that he can reach up to 40 miles per hour. However, to balance him out in competitive races, he is somewhat lacking in endurance. Due to this, he is more effective in sprints. Plot Sonic received an invitation along with Snake to join the newly created Brawl world. He temporarily left Sega to check it out. He moved in with Tails, Shadow, and a few other hedgehogs, where they went to get interviewed and eventually added into the game. The hedgehogs didn't get much time to meet new friends, however, because during the war between Toad and Miyamoto to see who would get to rule Brawl, they were sucked into a black hole and ejected with the Black Hole Disorder, a condition similar to rabies. After the hedgehogs were infected, they lived in the sewers. Often times, they would come out of the sewers to cause trouble to the civilians. During these times, many people just ignored them, but finally, the hedgehogs got very irritating as their behaviors got worse and worse. Finally, Toad cast a spell to normalize the their behaviors which cured them from the Black Hole Disorder. After this, Sonic was still a little annoying because of his tendency to brag. He was unpopular and people tried to avoid him. He tried to befriend some people such as Mario and Kirby, but was turned down quickly. However, Sonic eventually met Pit who accepted Sonic as his friend immediately. They got to know each other better, however this lowered Pit's reputation slowly during this time. But Pit still tried his hardest to help Sonic fit into the group, and finally after a while, he was able to live a normal life. One day, a fight broke out between Mario's friends and enemies. Mario had to decide whether he wanted to accept certain people as friends. Surprisingly, Mario finally decided to accept Sonic as a friend, which made Sonic happier and changed him to being a little less annoying. Eventually, Mario and Sonic ended up becoming better friends and Sonic began to fit in with the other MVPs very quickly. Near the end of Toad's dictatorship, the Toad council felt that there were many unnecessary characters in Brawl. In this event, Toad created the Bannonigan, a monster that non-Nintendized any victims it killed. By the time the beast was slayed by Clippy's gyrocubes, many characters were removed from the world, including all hedgehogs except for Sonic, Tails, and Shadow. After this, they became depressed along with many other characters. This depression ended later, though, when the brawlers didn't want to be evil anymore. This event allowed Eggman join the hedgehog residence, which cheered Sonic and the others up a lot. Relationships *Shadow - is probably Sonic's best friend. They are not only in the same household, but also the same age. Both of them are excellent athletes, and use this advantage to work together to complete tasks. Some people view the two of them as complete opposites, but they still treat each other as best buddies. *Tails - is Sonic's younger brother and two grades higher than Sonic due to intellegence. Sonic is often jealous because Tails views himself superior to Sonic and Shadow. Though they don't get along very well, Sonic still treats Tails better than most characters. *Knuckle Joe - is Sonic's rival. After a fight they had at a cross country tournament which got them both kicked from the team, KJ has held a grudge against Sonic. While KJ usually deals with Sonic by beating him up, Sonic usually taunts him to rise up KJ's unstable anger level. The two of them try to avoid each other whenever possible to avoid getting into trouble. *Pit - was Sonic's first true friend. After breaking out from the Black Hole Disorder, Pit was the first person to accept Sonic. As they hung out, people began to accept Sonic more. Sonic looks up to Pit to this day because of the good deeds he performed in the past. Trivia